


Con le spalle al muro

by Talpy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is lightly paranoid, very lightly sokka/zuko at the end, very very very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: Sokka didn’t remember clearly when the itch first started. At some point his memories were all mashed up and it was difficult to remember a time when he didn’t have that dreadful feeling on the back of his neck when his back wasn’t to the wall.
Kudos: 15





	Con le spalle al muro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was written for the prompt "Con le spalle al muro" ("With the shoulders to the wall" in Italian) to be in an uneven number for the second week of Polyverse's Explorers Initiative by Landedifandom.net.  
> It is very lightly Sokka/Zuko because I've started to love this pairing -could be more in the future! :D  
> Again, English is not my first language so any notes are welcome :) I hope you enjoy!

Sokka didn’t remember clearly when the itch first started. At some point his memories were all mashed up and it was difficult to remember a time when he didn’t have that dreadful feeling on the back of his neck when his back wasn’t to the wall. Now it was a well-practised instinct to check every room he entered and to prefer corners: it was after all the best position in case of attack and he would remain vigilant.  After all it was his duty, the job his dad left him when he went away to fight. For what felt like the longest time he was the only one in his village training, preparing for what could come. Then, during his travels with Aang and Katara, it was even worse: someone  _ had _ to try to keep these reckless children alive. (No, he didn’t care to include himself among the reckless ones, thank you very much.)

The more they travelled the more that instinct became. He didn’t know when an attack from Zuko, who had the worst habit of showing up to yell about honor in the most undesirable moments, could come and he had to be prepared for it. It was good groundwork for when his terrifying sister started to pursue them relentlessly.  That instinct served him well during the Day of the Black Sun, keeping him alert during what could have been the most important battle of his life. ( _ But not well enough _ , a voice whispered inside him)

He couldn’t decide if he liked the Western Air Temple or not. On one hand, it was very difficult for someone to get the drop on them. On the other, when they were able enough it meant a hard battle -case on point, Sparky Sparky Boom Man.  After that, he was surprised by the fact that apparently Zuko had his same itch. More than once they found themselves near each other, almost competing for the most secure spot in the room. The firebender would always concede, his shoulders stiff when he hadn’t the safety of a wall behind him. Sokka would feel a little sorry for him, knowing well that kind of discomfort, but not sorry enough to give up that position. It was the least the jerkbender could to after all.

Considering that, he was shocked when he noticed that the itch wouldn’t come if it was  _ Zuko _ the person between him and the wall. He took a while to wrap his mind around it, but he couldn’t deny the evidence. Somewhere along the way (probably passing for the Boiling Rock), the prince had become one of the few people he trusted to have his back during battle and to his side while checking that everything was all right.

He sat lost in thought, watching firebending training, and he sighed. The situation was too complicated to try to really comprehend the implications of  _ that _ , they couldn’t lose time while preparing to defeat the Fire Lord. His gaze stopped for a moment on Zuko, smiling to Aang in one rare moment of lightheartedness. But maybe… maybe later?


End file.
